CMLL 76th Anniversary Show
The CMLL 76th Anniversary Show was a professional wrestling major show event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) that took place on September 18, 2009 in Arena Mexico, Mexico City, Mexico. The show featured six matches, with the main event being a Lucha de Apuestas, mask vs. hair match between Místico and Negro Casas. The second featured event is an eight-man, or Atómicos match featuring a team of Mexicans facing a team of Japanese wrestlers. Team Mexico consists of Último Guerrero, Atlantis, Black Warrior and Héctor Garza. Shocker was originally scheduled to be part of the team but in the days leading up to the event he was quietly replaced with Atlantis without announcing why. Team Japan consisted of Jushin Liger, who had travelled to Mexico for the match, No Limit (Yujiro and Naito), who had been in Mexico for several months to gain experience and finally CMLL regular Okumura. The event also featured three regular Six-man tag team matches, a six-man Mini-Estrella match and a women's tag team match. The show celebrates the anniversary of the founding of CMLL, originally known as Empressa Mexicana de Lucha Libre. This year is the 76th anniversary of CMLL, the oldest professional wrestling promotion. in the world. The anniversary show is CMLL's biggest show of the year, their Super Bowl event. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Results ; ; *Dark Angel and Lady Apache defeated La Amapola and Hiroka (11:09) *Pequeño Olímpico, Eléctrico and Bam Bam defeated Pierrothito, Pequeño Black Warrior and Pequeño Damián 666 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (10:13) :*First fall: Bam Bam pinned Pierrothito (5:51) :*Second fall: Eléctrico forced Pierrothito to submit (4:22) *Sagrado, Hijo del Fantasma and Máscara Dorada defeated Poder Mexica (Sangre Azteca and Dragón Rojo, Jr.) and Misterioso, Jr. in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (13:03) *Volador, Jr., La Sombra and La Máscara defeated Los Hijos del Averno (Averno, Mephisto and Ephesto) by disqualification in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (15:46) :*First fall Los Hijos del Averno wins (4:36) :*Second fall: La Máscara gets the pinfall (3:21) :*Third fall: Averno is disqualified for removing Volador, Jr.'s mask (7:49) *''México vs Japan'': Team Japan (Yujiro, Naito, Jushin Liger and Okumura) defeated Team Mexico (Último Guerrero, Atlantis, Black Warrior and Héctor Garza) in a ''relevos atómicos'', eight-man tag team match (11:23) :*First fall: Naito pins Héctor Garza (3:02) :*Second fall: Atlantis forces Okumura to submit (2:12) :*Third fall: Jushin Liger pins Último Guerrero with his feet on the rope (6:09) *Místico defated Negro Casas in a Lucha de Apuesta mask vs. hair match (25:14) :*First fall: Místico pins Negro Casas (4:33) :*Second fall: Negro Casas pins Místico (6:30) :*Third fall: Místico pins Negro Casas (14:11) External links * Results at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre Anniversary